Parent Day
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: When Nina digs deeper into Fabian's family tree, she finds some shocking truth... A truth that might just tear Fabina apart or pull them even closer together.
1. The Millingtons

**So, I'm a strong believer that something is seriously up with Fabian… So, this is just one of the **_**many many **_**takes of what I think is up with Fabian. So, R&R please! ~Minty**

**Parent Day**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Millingtons**

_Fire engulfed my body as I stayed strapped in the seat. Water filled my lungs as I desperately fought to get out of the car. Then-_

Fabian woke up with a start, panting and covered in sweat early one Saturday morning.

"Dude," Eddie groaned at the bed opposite from mine. "Keep it down over there. Some people prefer to sleep in at six."

Fabian glanced at the black alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. Sure enough the square-like numbers read exactly six am.

Fabian mumbled poor apologies to his American roommate, but Eddie didn't hear a word of this as he resumed his snoring.

_I'm surprised anyone can sleep with him snoring like that_, Fabian thought bitterly in his head as he quickly got dressed for the morning.

No point in staying in a place he obviously was wanted. He soon was out of the room with his guitar slung over his shoulders.

"Hello dearie," Trudy smiled at him as he took a seat in one of the red leather chairs. She, herself, had gladly resumed her position as housemother once Victor had found out what a liar Vera was. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled as he absentmindedly tightened the slightly loose guitar string.

"Of course," Trudy chirped in her usual cheeriness. "So, when are your parents getting here?"

He mentally groaned as he remembered exactly what this particular Saturday had in store for him. Today was the annual Parents' Day that the expensive boarding school hosted each and every year to assure parents that their money was being put to good use.

"I… Uh… Have no idea," he admitted at over-cheery woman that basically was in charge of the house ever since Victor has decided he'd rather stay in his balcony room then be associated with noisy, immature teenagers.

"Oh well," Trudy smiled at the boy, weakly. "When you hear will you give me a holler? Some parents are joining us for breakfast and I'd love to know exactly how many waffles to make."

He nodded at her as he turned back towards his guitar, strumming it slightly.

_Today is going to be a _long _day._

**(((((((((((())))))))))))**

Nina woke up to a streak of golden crossing her eyes.

_Is that the sun?_ She thought wearily as she blinked her eyes. But, no, it was Amber as she leaned relatively close to Nina's face.

"Um, Amber," Nina resisted the urge to scream and throw her head forward at this closeness of her best friend.

"Yeah Nins?" Amber asked, smiling at her.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Oh this?" Amber straightened up at her sitting position on Nina's bed. Both the girl's ankles and hands were crossed in a princess-like manner because believed that a girl only got the right to be treated like a princess if she _acted _like a princess… Which was partially true.

"The staring at me while I sleep?" Nina lifted her head up slowly, making sure to make her point slowly through her best friend. Though Amber was sweet, caring, and always there for her; the girl could get a _little _spacey in the mornings.

"Well, Alfie told me" –Nina groaned at this comment. What Alfie usually told her was ten percent true on every hundredth time- "that if you stare at a person while they sleep, they'll sense it and wake up!"

"Um Amber," Nina started, but changed her mind. Better let the girl pretend that she was right instead of getting into a conversation that would lead to hours of impossible questions and Aspirin.

"Anywho," Amber sung as she stood up and twirled for her best friend. Amber was dressed in a light blue sundress with white flats and a white bangle added to the outfit. Her golden hair was flowing off her shoulders in silky waves. "Like my Parent Day outfit?"

Nina forced a smile on her lips as she looked at the girl. She did look pretty good in her outfit.

"Yeah, Ams, I love it."

"Good!" Amber squealed as she gripped Nina's hand and pulled her out of her cozy bed. "Cause I only have twenty minutes to get you ready to meet my mum and dad!"

"Their coming?" Nina asked, looking at Amber. She had heard stories that her parents were almost always traveling because her mother was a fashion designer and her dad was a famous journalist..

"Yeah! Now hurry!" Amber handed Nina a stack of clothes. "They should be here soon and I have magic to work!"

Nina laughed at her friend's efforts as she was pushed out of the door and into the chilly hallway. Though, her own Gran wasn't going to be able to make it to Parents' Day because of her previous visit, Nina decided it'd be best if she just put on a happy face and dealt with the comments that would come.

_Look on the bright side, Nina,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe you'll finally learn something about Fabian's parents._

Nina hurried to the bathroom, a small and rather seemingly unimportant mystery that she couldn't wait to solve.

**(((((((((((()))))))))))))**

Dressed in a black skirt and a silvery silk top, Nina wondered how she could ever expected to get her usual jean shorts and ratty tee shirts when Amber was picking her outfit.

"I think I'll leave it down," Amber decided as she ran the brush on last time through Nina's hair.

"Amber!" Trudy's call made the blonde squeal with delight and sprint out of the room with Nina in tow.

"Mum!" Amber basically screamed as she took the stairs by two. "Daddy!" she released Nina's hand as she threw herself into a forty year old man's arm. Even when Nina knew the Mr. Millington's age, she still couldn't believe how in shape he was. He was, to be blunt and to the point, ripped.

"Hey there, Amber-fly," Mr. Millington hugged his daughter tight as Mrs. Millington joined in. Mrs. Millington was like the older version of Amber. All except the blue eyes (Mrs. Millington has striking green ones) they were similar in every way.

"Mum! Dad!" Amber released her parents and pulled Nina closer to her. "I'd like you to meet my best friend, Nina Martin."

Instead of the usual "Pleasure" and "Hello, Ms. Martin" Nina had expected, Nina was engulfed in a hug by Amber's parents.

"So this is the girl my Amber-fly has been talking about," Mr. Millington said as the couple released a slightly shocked Nina.

"And she's even more stunning then Amber had explained," Mrs. Millington smiled down at her.

"Thank you," Nina stuttered. Soon, the four were locked into a conversation as if they've known each other for years instead of minutes.

"So, Amber told us that you would be alone today," Mrs. Millington said. Nina's heart sank as the words reached her ears.

"But, we decided," Mr. Millington smiled down at her. "That you would join us for this fine day."

"Oh, I don't want to impose-" Nina tried but Amber cut her off.

"Oh Nins! This is just perfect!" Amber seemed relatively excited about the whole manner. Before the four of them could speak another word to another, Trudy's voice reached their words.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!"

The four smiled at each other as they walked into the crowded dining room. Nina saw that almost everyone was sitting at the table.

Alfie and his two impossibly preppy parents; Jerome with a bubbly woman locked in conversation with Mrs. Lewis; Patricia with hugging a boy with messy red hair that must have been her older brother that came instead of her busy parents; Joy and her father were tucked neatly in the corner, Joy's dad trying hard to disappear from view; Eddie with a woman with strawberry colored hair- who looked extremely out of place; and even Mara's sports-crazy parents were sitting at the table. Everyone but…

"Looking for Fabian?" Amber asked as they took the remaining seats in the room.

"Yeah," Nina turned her head as if to see Fabian walk into the room with two adults that looked similar to himself.

"Well, Fabian never participates in these things," Amber said with a shrug as Trudy set the first plate of golden colored waffles.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"Well, as long as I've known Fabian (which I may say is pretty long) he's never participates in Parents' Day and his parents never come."

"Then what does he do for the day?" Nina questioned more to herself then the blonde.

"Oh, he always gets picked up in some strange black car and dropped off later in the evening." Amber shrugged as she turned her head. Nina followed the girl's gaze to see Fabian trudging away from everyone else and towards the front door with his guitar case slung over his shoulders.

"And no one knows where he goes?" Nina asked.

"Nope," Amber popped the 'P' as she placed a waffle on sparkling white plate. "But don't worry Nins. It's probably because his parents are uber-rich and they don't want to come here."

Nina didn't know how to respond to the blonde's assumption, so she stayed quiet as she reached from one of the fluffy waffles in the center of the table.

**So? How do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review and express your opinions! ~Minty :D **


	2. Broken Guitar

**Thanks for the six people who reviewed! It means a lot for you guys to click the story! ~Minty**

**Chapter Two:**

**Broken Guitar**

TIME: 6:30pm

Nina found herself throughout the day laughing at the Millingtons wild antics throughout the day. It was still a bit of a shock seeing as this wasn't how Amber Millington, which she'd grown to love, acted usually. But Amber seemed to acquaint herself fully and was more of her bubbly self that she used to see before the mysteries.

"Trudy!" Amber squealed as Trudy set a large, rectangle cake onto the table after dinner that night. "It looks delicious. People murmured thank you as they anxiously awaited their own slice of heaven to touch the blue china plates.

As the tea was sipped and the cake was munched on, parents and students alike lulled into conversation around the living room

"So, you're serious," Nina said once again as her, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome stood by the window. "Just… Poof?"

"Yeah, Nins," Amber said with a nonchalant shrug. "Poof."

"I don't see why this bugs you so much," Jerome shrugged as he leaned against the brick wall, eyeing Nina's full, untouched cake with longing. "I've known Fabian since we were in elementary and I've never met any of his family besides Uncle Ade and his Godfather Jasper."

"But-"

"Nina," Patricia cut her off sharply. "Unless Fabian comes changing in with two strange people I've never seen before in my life, I don't care who his parents are."

"He's just my best friend," Nina threw her hands in the air. "I'm just wondering why he hasn't told me."

"Probably embarrassed," Alfie mumbled as he stuffed his mouth full of his second piece of cake. Both of his parents had left early which meant Alfie Lewis could once again be… Alfie Lewis. "His parents are probably bigger geeks then he ever was."

The group fell into silence as they all pondered what Alfie has stated.

"You know," Jerome said, scratching his chin. "I don't remember Fabian always being a geek. I actually remember a few times when he used to play football **(American Soccer) **with us till he was about… Ten?"

"Really?" The others seemed to have no idea that this had actually happened, they always assumed Fabian was a nerd from birth. But, then again, most of the house only knew Fabian when he was eleven… Not when he was younger like Jerome did.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded after a moment. "I'm sure of it now."

"Hm," Patricia shrugged. "Wonder what happened to turn him into the geek he is today."

"Hey!" Nina snapped. "Fabian is just fine the way he is."

Patricia held her hands in the air at the now angry Nina. "Sorry, didn't mean to piss anyone off."

Nina sighed. "Sorry, Patricia, I'm a little annoyed at the moment."

"Oh we can tell," Amber whispered, bumping shoulders with her best friend. "And trust me, we know how you feel."

They all nodded at the shocked American.

"Yeah, we used to make it a competition to stake out the porch to try to find out who the mysterious Mr. and Mrs. Rutter really were." Alfie explained. "But after a few years of having no success we just gave it all up in general."

Nina nodded, though, she still wasn't happy with the situation. Fabian knew all about her and she barely knew the basics about him.

_When he gets back in a few hours, _Nina decided. _We are going to catch up on _everything. _I want to know everything about my best friend. I mean, the parents are supposed to leave in an hour so Fabian should be here soon right?_

**((((((((()))))))))**

Soon the house found themselves sitting on leather couches, bored out of their wits. Midnight and yet having run out of everything really entertaining was a real downer for seven teens. Playing basic games like _Monopoly _and _Risk _to movie marathons- There was nothing really appealing in the house.

"I hate to say this," Amber said, who was hanging upside down on the couch. "But I wish Fabian would get here already."

"Why is that?" Nina asked as Trudy came in to check on them. Their housemother had agreed to let them all stay up till Fabian got here.

"Because," Mara sighed answering for the blonde. "Fabian would have brought out the guitar and we could have sung songs by now."

"Or he would have had _some _idea on what to do," Jerome explained. "But, that rarely happens." Jerome added quickly.

Soon after that, the house found themselves lulling over magazines and Ipods, annoyed with their geeky friend.

"How can he be gone so late?" Eddie demanded, tossing a magazine down in disgust. "I mean, come _on!"_

"Can it, Slimball," Patricia growled from her spot next to him. "No one really cares to hear about your-"

The door suddenly slammed open with a loud, unnatural force. The house rushed to their feet and to the doorway to be greeted by none other than Fabian Rutter. But not the Fabian they knew.

His usual playful eyes were hard like steel as he kept them locked forward. His body was tight as he marched silently past. In one of his tightly clenched fists was his guitar… Broken and hanging by a few metal strings.

They all stared at the boy, unable to believe exactly what they were seeing. Fabian Rutter angry… More preciously he was _pissed_

"What happened?" Amber whispered as Fabian's bedroom door slammed shut. "What _just _happened."

The others all shrug, except Alfie who looked around the room as if expecting the ceiling to collapse on them.

"Okay," Alfie said after a moment of everyone glancing suspiciously at him. "Who else thinks that the world is about to end?"

Amber and Jerome slowly raised their hands in the air, glancing from the strange boy to the shut door.

"Oh enough," Nina swatted their hands down, curious and annoyed. "Fabian's probably having a bad day- that's all."

"Um Nina," Patricia looked at one of her closest friends sadly. "Fabian Rutter has never got that pissed off in… _Ever._

_What made that change for today? And what is eating at him? _Nina wondered, sighing. She wanted to go and bug him till he gave her answers. But, in the state he was in, she was a little worried about the consequences for that option.

**Sorry it's a bit rushed and I'm a little annoyed. Cause I lost the flash drive with the original so… Here we are. Anywhos review and comment below and I'll update ASAP~ Minty :D**


End file.
